


Reminisces at the Kitchen Window

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brokeback Mountain haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisces at the Kitchen Window

Jack, you are the wind  
Swaying the pine trees outside  
My New Hampshire home.


End file.
